


You're my job

by Practicemakesperfect



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-02 14:16:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20277250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Practicemakesperfect/pseuds/Practicemakesperfect
Summary: “This is really, really weird.”“What is?”“This whole situation. I can’t believe I paid someone to go on a family vacation with me to pretend to be my boyfriend.”***Kyungsoo is an actor. His job? To pretend to be things he isn't. To create a new reality.He's used to going in and out of his contracts, fulfilling them and then leaving. One day, he receives a new assignment under a client named Byun Baekhyun, a classic pretend-to-be-my-boyfriend case, thinking it'll be the same thing as always.Boy was he wrong.Under those two short weeks, Kyungsoo might just find himself falling in love.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This. Was. Supposed. To. Be. Finished. In. One. Chapter.
> 
> Turns out it's going to be just a LIL longer than that. Hah. At least it has cute moments ok it won't be terrible.

Kyungsoo removed his glasses and combed through his hair, styling it the way he did for jobs like this. Neat and organized was the projected image the client had asked for, and Kyungsoo was known among his colleagues to be perfect for that look. After all, that was how he was outside of his job, always wanting things to be in order. Attention to detail was important. So when he signed up for the job call, no one argued.

Interesting, he’d thought when he’d read it. It wanted a man, preferably one with an artsy background and a calming personality. _He should be confident but quiet, and be able to handle uncomfortable situations. Being considerate is important. Gentlemanly. Be well versed in something art, and be willing to talk about it. Be affectionate, but not overly so._

The description ran for another paragraph, but what caught Kyungsoo’s eye the most was the note at the end: _Should be okay with being in a homosexual relationship._

Byun Baekhyun. This would be his client today, and for the next two weeks. The posting had been late, so Kyungsoo didn’t have time to meet him before it would be time to perform, but that would be fine. Kyungsoo was confident in his abilities. Although this would be only his second time taking a romance job with a man, it should be the same as all the others.

Kyungsoo kept his glasses in its case for most of his jobs. They tended to make him look younger, more of something to coddle than something to look up to. But since he was staying on this job for longer than a couple of days, he opted to bring it and put it in his bag, with the other clothes he’d prepared for the trip.

A family reunion. This was the setting laid out in the file. The classic story of someone finding themselves caught in a lie… in his client’s case, the lie was that he was dating someone. Now, faced with a two-week trip to first a skiing trip in New York, then to a beach in Virginia, he was trapped without a date.

Well, Kyungsoo was fine with fixing that little problem.

Kyungsoo grabbed his phone and brought his bag downstairs, waiting for the uber to show up. He thought about his client.

Byun Baekhyun, 26, one year older than him. The pictures provided in the file were, to be frank, gorgeous. Kyungsoo was used to working with people on the whole spectrum of looks, and sure, he’s worked with pretty people before, but Baekhyun was another breed of beautiful. A smile that ranged from mischievous to cute, a sharp, piercing gaze, smooth skin, red lips. In some photos, he had makeup that highlighted those dark eyes, and Kyungsoo couldn’t help but look longer than necessary to memorize the features of his newly-contracted boyfriend. Two weeks, and it would be over, but Kyungsoo wasn’t going to let that stop him from at least enjoying the experience. Why a man like that didn’t already have a significant other was anyone’s guess. Not that it was Kyungsoo’s business, or in Kyungsoo’s place to judge. He was single, too. So it was whatever.

Kyungsoo went up two floors to Baekhyun’s apartment, then rang the doorbell.

The person who opened it wasn’t Baekhyun.

He was his height, with a plain white shirt and jeans. His eyes were bright, and Kyungsoo thought that he was attractive in that way friendly people are, with big, forgiving smiles that appeared no matter what was going on. He blinked at Kyungsoo, lips turning upward, and said, “you must be Baekhyun’s fake boyfriend.”

Well. Kyungsoo didn’t bat an eye. “Is that what he’s been telling you? He has a habit of acting surprised every time we mention we’re dating. Something about me being ‘way too good for him to believe’ or something.”

The man in front of him smirked, then said, “you really are good. Don’t worry. I’m his friend, Jongdae. I guess he didn’t add me to the file for some reason, but I know about the situation.”

“Ah.” Kyungsoo felt that spark of recognition at the name that showed up in the papers. “He did talk about you. There just aren’t any pictures.”

“Well, welcome. This is kind of weird, but I guess we should get acquainted since we’ll be on a trip doing this whole charade for two weeks.”

Kyungsoo stepped inside and slipped off his shoes, putting his bag down. “You’re coming on the trip?”

“Yep. I know his family pretty well.” Jongdae locked the door behind him. “Want anything to drink? Baekhyun’s still getting ready.”

“I’m good, thanks.” Kyungsoo took a seat on the couch, and crossed his legs. He wondered why Baekhyun didn’t just use Jongdae as the fake boyfriend, but then it would make issues later down the road if his family knew Jongdae well. Made sense.

Jongdae frowned at the hallway Kyungsoo couldn’t see from his position in the living room. “What is Baekhyun doing? We need to start driving up soon, or we’ll be late when we get there. Hold on…” he went down the hall and Kyungsoo heard him say, “Baekhyun. Hurry up. Kyungsoo is already here, and we’re going to be late.”

Then, equally annoyed: “Then help me get this in the suitcase. It won’t fit.”

The two of them started bickering, and Kyungsoo decided to go over and see if he could help. He followed the sound and found Jongdae lecturing Baekhyun, who was on the ground beside a suitcase filled with clothes.

“You’re literally the messiest person I know. How are you going to show them you’re better if you’re like this?”

“Okay, well it’s not my fault there are so many clothes. Like, why the hell are we leaving for two weeks for places with two different climates?”

“Just… here, I’ll help. Kyungsoo is… oh. Hi.”

Kyungsoo stood at the door as both of them turned to look at him. He met eyes with his client, and the very sight of him made his mouth dry. The photos were gorgeous, but they couldn’t compare to the real thing. Real Baekhyun had silver hair, pushed to the sides to reveal his eyes, lined with eyeliner to give them a sharp look. Real Baekhyun had pink, light lips, and a slight flush in his cheeks, and a black t-shirt that hugged his body, hinting at the sculpted muscle underneath. It took Kyungsoo a moment, but not too long before he cleared his throat and contained his thirst.

“Do you need help?”

Baekhyun laughed sheepishly. “Uh, yeah, sure. That would be great.”

Kyungsoo knelt down and started removing clothes. “You didn’t fold any of these. Of course there wouldn’t be any space.”

“I’m just too lazy,” Baekhyun whined, and started helping Kyungsoo fold. “Have you been waiting long?”

“_I_ have,” Jongdae grumbled. He picked up a shirt and folded too. 

“Yeah, yeah. I get it. Sorry.” Baekhyun stuck his tongue out at Jongdae, who feigned throwing the top at him. “So… Kyungsoo.” Kyungsoo looked up at the sound of his name. “Are you in acting mode right now, or are you naturally this neat?”

Kyungsoo smiled. “I guess I’m just naturally this neat. I don’t get into ‘acting mode’ until the time stated on the file.”

“How do these acting things work? This is kind of my first time doing it.”

“Well…” Kyungsoo reached over to put the pair of pants he’d folded into the suitcase. “We get a request, figure out who’s willing to take the job, and that’s pretty much it.”

“And you took this one. I appreciate it.” Baekhyun gave him a joking smile, which Kyungsoo returned.

“Why do I feel like I’m third wheeling already?” Jongdae asked out loud. Kyungsoo laughed.

It was already comfortable with the three of them by the time they were done and in the car for the drive up. Jongdae and Baekhyun were friendly, and Kyungsoo felt like he wasn’t a stranger at all to them, even though he was. But when they made it to the cabin in the mountains, Kyungsoo stepped into his role.

“We’re here,” Jongdae said, waking Baekhyun up. Baekhyun opened his eyes tiredly, then stretched. They got out of the car and Kyungsoo moved to the trunk to start getting stuff out.

“Man.” Baekhyun came around beside him, picking up his suitcase to put on the ground. “I can’t believe I’m actually doing this.”

Kyungsoo paused to examine him. “Don’t be nervous, babe. I’m sure your family will like me.” He smiled and leaned forward to peck Baekhyun on the lips, ignoring is stare.

“You…”

He got it, of course. It starts now. Kyungsoo always got into the habit of immersing himself into his character, not turning it off until the end of the contract. It was important to be as authentic as possible. Giving any hints of acting was dangerous, because anyone can look at any time when they don’t know it, and see that it isn’t real.

Kyungsoo’s whole line of work was in creating a reality.

“Why don’t you go head inside?” Kyungsoo suggested. Before Baekhyun could protest--Kyungsoo could see it on his lips--Kyungsoo added, “you told me you haven’t seen some of your family in years. I’m sure they’re excited to see you.”

The initial surprise had worn off, and Kyungsoo noticed a change in Baekhyun’s eyes. He shook his head. “I don’t want to go inside without you.”

Kyungsoo knew he meant he just wanted to show him off. At least, that was what all his clients wanted to do in cases like these. Still, hearing Baekhyun’s clingy tone did something to his stomach, something he promptly ignored. “Baekhyun,” he said. His voice was lowered in warning, like he was disciplining a puppy. Then he softened. “I know you want me to come with you, but we need to get these bags inside and I don’t want you doing it. You’re tired, too. You were working last night.”

On top of having a file about what he should be, Kyungsoo had the information Baekhyun had written about himself and the people of importance. What his favorite food was, what his job was, when he worked, and other things a boyfriend should know about him. Kyungsoo knew about his close friends, and about some of his family members. The moment he’d taken the job, he’d memorized the information. He liked doing that. That way, his role was even more authentically delivered, something he thought was important. Authenticity. It was the reason why he took jobs that so closely resembled his true self, so that he could really become the character.

Baekhyun looked at him with begging eyes. “I’m not that tired. I’ll help.”

“Nope,” Kyungsoo said, popping the ‘p.’ “Go inside. Jongdae and I can handle it.”

“I need a boyfriend like you,” Jongdae joked, and the two of them shared an amused look before Baekhyun finally gave up.

“Alright… call me if you guys need help, then.” He looked at Jongdae and Kyungsoo enviously, then trudged begrudgingly towards the cabin.

Kyungsoo lifted his bag and set it on the ground, looking after him. “He really is a problem child sometimes.”

“Tell me about it. By the way… I said it before, but I feel like saying it again. You’re really good at this.” Jongdae grinned at him and bumped him on the hip, then went off with his own bag. Smiling, Kyungsoo picked up his and grabbed the handle of Baekhyun’s suitcase. He closed the trunk and followed.

***

When he got inside, the warmth hit him hard. He put the bags in front of him and closed the door, taking off his jacket, then his shoes. Inside, a number of conversations met his ears, and he realized he was in the living room, and Baekhyun’s family and extended family were all there, talking.

“You must be Kyungsoo!” A loud guy probably around Kyungsoo’s age waved at him from the couch. “Baekhyun was just telling us about you. Welcome to the family.”

Kyungsoo smiled and came inside. “Thank you,” he said. “Where should I put these bags?”

“I’ll show you,” Baekhyun said, and got up, walking over. He grabbed his suitcase. “Thanks, Kyungsoo. Our room is down the hall.”

So they were sharing a room. Kyungsoo followed him and put his bag down beside the bed. “You alright?”

“Yeah. Why wouldn’t I be?”

“You seemed uncomfortable.”

Baekhyun looked at him when he said that, and Kyungsoo wondered if he’d overstepped. Then Baekhyun smiled. “I’m fine. Come on, we should go back before they think we’re making out or something.”

“We haven’t even been gone for a minute.”

“They’re crazier than you think, Kyungsoo.” Baekhyun started to walk out, but Kyungsoo grabbed his hand to stop him.

“I don’t like to talk about the contract, but since this is the first day I just want to make sure you’re aware. You need to work with me, here. We’re dating. If you’re not comfortable, they’ll sense that. Let me know if I’m breaking any boundaries, of course. But,” he pointed out. “You wrote in the file that you prefer pet names.”

Baekhyun flushed, and he turned away quickly. “Yeah, okay. I get it. Is ‘Soo’ okay?”

It was more of a nickname, but it was a start. “Sure,” Kyungsoo said. “If that’s what you feel comfortable with. Is ‘babe’ not okay? Would you rather me call you ‘Baek?’”

“It doesn’t matter,” Baekhyun mumbled, and Kyungsoo smiled.

“You’re cute,” he said.

“Are you making fun of me?”

“Maybe just a little.”

Baekhyun huffed, turning around to give him a pouting expression. “Let’s go. If they didn’t think we’re making out before, they definitely do now.”

Kyungsoo laughed and nodded. He followed him out.

Baekhyun’s family was fairly welcoming. Since Kyungsoo was the newbie around, they found it entertaining to drill him on his life, what he did, and how they met.

“I’m an artist.” Since there wasn’t enough space for him to sit on a chair, Kyungsoo sat on the floor in between Baekhyun’s legs, while Baekhyun sat on the couch. He held Baekhyun’s hand beside his face, absent-mindedly stroking the back of it with his thumb. “At least, that’s what I do on the side. My day job is as an editor.”

“That’s cool. As artist, what do you usually do?”

“I sketch and paint, mostly. Baekhyun told me a lot of you guys are involved in the arts?”

One of Baekhyun’s cousin’s, a girl named Joo-hyun, nodded. “Well, most of us are involved in music, but…”

“They’re all, like, genius musicians,” Jongdae said.

Kyungsoo leaned back on Baekhyun’s legs. “It must run in the family, then. Baekhyun plays the piano really well, too.”

A guy sitting on the chair across from them rolled his eyes. “So he got better than the last time we saw him, huh?”

Maybe he could have passed it off as a joke, but Kyungsoo didn’t feel like it was. He frowned. “I don’t get what you mean.”

“Just leave it, Soo. Seok is just being annoying.”

Before Kyungsoo could ask, Baekhyun’s mother called: “Food’s ready!”

Quickly, conversation forgot about Kyungsoo and shifted to other things as they ate dinner. Other significant others and jobs, and just catching up in general. Kyungsoo learned the names of Baekhyun’s cousins (there were a lot more than Kyungsoo was used to,) and what they did for a living. Most were musicians or composers, if not something related to the visual arts. For the most part, Kyungsoo sat and listened rather than spoke, occasionally whispering to Baekhyun in the midst of conversation.

“Do you want some water?” he asked after one particularly entertaining conversation about politics. He glanced at the clock. “It’s time for your medicine, babe.”

“Oh, yeah. I forgot. Will you be okay here?”

“I’ll be fine.” The two of them stood, and Baekhyun’s mother raised an eyebrow.

“Where are you two going?”

“I’m getting my medicine,” Baekhyun said.

“Water,” Kyungsoo added helpfully. She nodded, satisfied, and the two went for their respective items.

A couple of moments later, Baekhyun met Kyungsoo in the kitchen, who handed him some water to take with his pills. He leaned on the table and watched Baekhyun down them, frowning.

“What?” Baekhyun asked, lowering the glass.

Kyungsoo shook his head. “It just worries me.”

“I’m fine. It only happens once or twice a week, now.”

He was talking about the migraines. It was in his file, his medical condition, and Kyungsoo made sure to memorize everything about it. It was important. Not just for the act, but because Kyungsoo genuinely wanted to make sure he could minimize any problems for Baekhyun. He had no experience with chronic illnesses, but he wanted to do his best. It couldn’t be easy to live with.

“It’s getting late,” Kyungsoo said. “We should probably head to bed.”

Baekhyun winced. “I’ll be fine.”

“Baekhyun. You know sleeping late isn’t good for you.”

“I’m not a kid.”

“That’s not what I mean and you know it.” Kyungsoo doesn’t understand why Baekhyun is resisting. In his file, Baekhyun specifically wrote his sleep schedule, explaining why he followed it so strictly: to avoid conditions that might lead him to a migraine. “Come on. Let’s say goodnight.”

“Why are you coming?”

Kyungsoo said, “because I don’t want to leave you alone.” Baekhyun had nothing to say in response, so he said nothing. They went to the dining room to announce that they would be going to bed, and then they went.

After they cleaned up, Baekhyun stared at the bed, biting his lip. “Are we sharing a bed?”

“If you want, I can sleep on the floor. There’s an extra comforter I can just lay on the ground.”

“No, that wouldn’t be fair. I guess…”

“Mhm. Come on. I’ll take the side near the window. It’s colder there.”

Kyungsoo turned off the light and they climbed under the covers. The bed was small, so they slept close to each other, back to back.

For a long period, it was quiet. The window beside him let in the cold air from outside. Kyungsoo pulled the covers tighter around himself, bringing it over his head in an effort to warm himself, freezing. Then Kyungsoo felt Baekhyun turn around, fitting his knees behind his and lining their bodies up, enveloping Kyungsoo in his warmth. 

“Is this okay?” Baekhyun asked softly, voice above him. Kyungsoo snuggled back against his chest, sighing. 

“Yeah,” Kyungsoo said. “You’re warm.”

“You’re freezing.” Baekhyun laughed quietly, his arm around him. “This is really, really weird.”

“What is?”

“This whole situation. I can’t believe I paid someone to go on a family vacation with me to pretend to be my boyfriend.”

Kyungsoo yawned. “That’s what they all say.”

There was a pause, and then Baekhyun said playfully, “so I’m not the only one? Why do I feel jealous all of a sudden?”

Kyungsoo smiled, closing his eyes. “Go to sleep, Baekhyun.”

“Yes, sir.”

Baekhyun held him for the rest of that night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohi! Thank you for reaching the second chapter of my lil fic—I’m so grateful you made it :)
> 
> Thanks for dropping by! Comments and kudos give me life <3

Kyungsoo wasn’t sure who’d planned the trip, but whoever did was terrible at it.

They’d gone to the mountains just in time for a storm. When Kyungsoo woke up, it was to the harsh winds outside, and the sharp flurry of white that made the sun that much harsher on his face. He squinted at the window, the snowflakes appearing like a blob in his blind, sleepy state.

Baekhyun’s arm was still on Kyungsoo’s side, heavy and warm. He wanted to move, but from the way Baekhyun was positioned, if he moved he would disturb him. So instead he laid there for a while, until Baekhyun finally stirred behind him.

There was a moment’s pause before Baekhyun jumped. “Oh, shit. You scared me.”

Kyungsoo couldn’t help it. He laughed, then turned over. Baekhyun didn’t move his arm. “How did I scare you?”

“I wasn’t expecting you to be here,” Baekhyun said. He yawned, covering his mouth with the hand that wasn’t resting on Kyungsoo’s back. His voice was deeper, a bit hoarse the way voices were in the morning. That paired with his sleepy gaze made Baekhyun look and sound really, really hot--distractingly so. It was unavoidable then, Kyungsoo’s urge to trace his eyes over the features of Baekhyun’s face. Makeup-less, Baekhyun’s eyes were less prominent. Instead, Kyungsoo found himself examining Baekhyun’s lips, the smooth red of the skin there. He wanted to kiss him.

This was the benefit of being an actor, on an assignment like this. He could fulfill his urges, and have a reason to do it.

Kyungsoo leaned in and pressed his lips to Baekhyun’s, startling the latter. It was warm, a sharp contrast to the window’s cold. When he felt Baekhyun start to return the kiss, he closed his eyes and hummed, pleased.

“What was that for?” Baekhyun asked once they’d parted. He was, much to Kyungsoo’s satisfaction, slightly out of breath.

“What, do I have to get your permission now?” Kyungsoo teased. “I thought we were dating.”

“I guess,” Baekhyun answered, frowning. “Don’t you find it weird?”

Kyungsoo tilted his head forward so his forehead pressed against Baekhyun’s collarbone, then shook his head just to feel Baekhyun laugh from the sensation. “No. I’ve done this before, remember?”

“Ah, right. That’s true.” Above him, Baekhyun bit his lip. “You said you don’t like talking about the fact that this is a job.”

“I don’t,” Kyungsoo confirmed.

“I feel like you do it often.”

Kyungsoo looked up. “I’m only doing it because we’re close enough so we can talk softly. And besides, I’m not talking about it outright. It feels like an inside joke.”

“Why don’t you like talking about it?”

Many reasons. “I like to immerse myself into the role. I also don’t want to risk anyone overhearing and ruining my streak of perfect performances.” He gave Baekhyun one of his cheeky smiles and said, “any other questions for me?”

“Favorite color?”

“Black.”

“Any siblings?”

“One, an older brother.”

“What are you afraid of?”

Kyungsoo raised an eyebrow. “That was really deep really fast.” When Baekhyun only looked at him, he answered, “I’m scared of being wrong.”

“Wow.”

Kyungsoo laughed. “I mean, aren’t you? I make a lot of decisions hoping they aren’t the wrong ones. I trust people hoping I’m not wrong for trusting them. I don’t like being proven wrong, because it usually means it’ll hurt me.”

“Okay.” Baekhyun’s voice was thoughtful. “That actually went a completely different way than I thought.”

“What about you, Byun Baekhyun? What are you scared of?”

Baekhyun shrugged. “Cockroaches?” It was so unexpected, Kyungsoo burst out laughing. “What? It’s a real fear!”

“I mean, cockroaches are gross, but I was expecting a deep answer.”

“At least I told the truth.”

Kyungsoo gave him a look. “Are you accusing me of something?”

“I just think you gave me a safe answer. Creative, but safe.”

“And ‘cockroaches’ isn’t a safe answer.”

“Well, even if there was any unsafe answer that’s the only answer I have. I feel like you have another fear you aren’t telling me about.”

“Hm.” Kyungsoo looked at him, then said, “are you scarily perceptive, or am I just a bad actor?”

“We both know the latter can’t be true, so I’d say it’s safe to assume I’m just really observant. So? What’s your fear?”

Kyungsoo thought about it. “I guess I’m scared of assuming things. Or--what am I even talking about? It was the truth!”

“Then is there a story with this fear? Because I’m intrigued.”

“Fifty questions is over,” Kyungsoo declared.

“That wasn’t even five questions.”

“Still. Now you’re just bullying me.”

“I’m not, I promise.” When Kyungsoo didn’t answer, Baekhyun kissed him on the forehead. It surprised Kyungsoo. He looked up at Baekhyun, who looked like he’d been caught in the middle of doing something he wasn’t supposed to do. “I just felt like doing it,” Baekhyun said.

“Well, it makes my job easier,” Kyungsoo mumbled. He knew his cheeks were probably red, but he didn’t try and control his reaction. It was always kind of hazy, reality and fiction. He was always a part of his role. Or vice versa. For these next two weeks, he would commit himself to this character.

“You really are a great actor.” The comment was just that: a comment. Neutral, a statement out of observation, almost as if Baekhyun hadn’t meant to say it. Baekhyun reached out and touched his cheek. “They’re red,” he said.

Kyungsoo looked into his eyes, then his gaze fell to his lips again. He admits it. He's lonely, and craving touch, and that’s what makes him so good at his job. But Baekhyun made him better, with his morning voice and soft gaze and soft skin. Kyungsoo reached up to meet him, Baekhyun’s eyes following his movement, but then a knock at the door stopped him.

Before either of them could say anything, the door swung open.

“Boys, time to--should I come back later?” Baekhyun’s aunt stood at the doorway, a look of humor in her eyes. Kyungsoo couldn’t imagine what she must have been seeing. He cleared his throat, pulling back.

“We’ll be out soon,” Kyungsoo said.

“Alright, well. Breakfast is ready. I’ll leave you two at it, then.” At the comment, Kyungsoo blushed, but luckily she was already leaving and didn’t see.

“You blush a lot, for a person who claims they’ve done this before,” Baekhyun pointed out.

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes. “It’s in the script. But also, anyone would blush if they were caught about to kiss someone’s nephew.”

“Wow, I missed out on another kiss? Sucks.”

“Shut up. You know you like it.”

“Yeah,” Baekhyun said easily, and Kyungsoo almost choked. “I do. Don’t look so surprised. You like it, too.”

“Unless I’m just acting.”

Baekhyun grinned, standing up. “No one acts that well, babe.” And with that, he sauntered out the door, leaving Kyungsoo in bed, super confused.

“What…?” Where the hell did that confidence come from? Was he flirting with him? Or--no, that’s stupid. He’d probably finally accepted that he was pretend-dating Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo felt like kicking himself for being caught off-guard. He was a professional. Separate reality from fiction, you idiot. Everyone is an actor here.

Baekhyun only became more comfortable as the day went on. Because of the storm, everyone was forced to stay indoors, so while the parents talked in the living room the cousins did a puzzle in the dining room. It was there that Kyungsoo became well-acquainted with Baekhyun’s extended family. Somehow, Baekhyun had struck gold. Nearly all of his cousins were around his age, with three girls (Joohyun, Seungwan, and Aisha) and two boys (Seok and Minho). It was something Kyungsoo wasn’t used to, having only three cousins, all of which were varying in age. For the most part Baekhyun’s cousins seemed friendly, and only one of them commented on Kyungsoo’s glasses, which was a plus.

“You know, at first you gave off a really serious vibe, but now you kind of look like a kid.” Seungwan laughed, but Kyungsoo knew it was good-natured. She just gave off that kind of atmosphere.

“That’s what a lot of people tell me,” Kyungsoo said, embarrassed. “It’s why I don’t usually wear my glasses. But if we’re going to do a puzzle, then…”

“I think it makes you look cute,” contributed Baekhyun helpfully. Kyungsoo groaned.

“Please don’t say that. Aisha, I think this piece goes in your corner.”

They did the puzzle for most of the day, only finishing it around dinner. It was a nightmare to complete--literally the entire scene was a bunch of trees, so every piece looked the same. Kyungsoo was almost certain that if they just put them together randomly the puzzle wouldn’t end up looking any different.

At dinner, they sat at the table (and in the living room, since there wasn’t enough space,) and talked like the night before. Kyungsoo said nothing, only listened. And then the topic of the conversation shifted to Baekhyun, and he was instantly alert.

“Baekhyun, it seems like you’re doing better.” In the lull of conversation, Baekhyun’s aunt looked up at him kindly. “It’s been a while since we’ve seen you, but you look livelier. You’ve also got yourself a lovely boyfriend…”

Baekhyun nodded stiffly, but his smile was warm. “Thank you. I’ve been working on it.”

“So you’re playing piano again?” The question came from Seok. He’d stopped eating, and was only looking at Baekhyun. Kyungsoo knew he couldn’t be imagining the hostile atmosphere.

Baekhyun’s gaze was even. Calmly, he said, “I’ve been practicing.”

“What do you do? Little gigs at bars, or something?” There was slight sneer in his voice, and Kyungsoo felt something in him rising to meet it. He opened his mouth to speak.

“Yeah,” said Baekhyun casually, and he put his hand on Kyungsoo’s where it rested on the table, stopping him. “I do that sometimes. Sometimes I’m just busking on street pianos. Everyday is different. It’s kind of fun.”

There was an awkward silence.

Then, shyly, Aisha said, “I’m glad you’re doing well, Baekhyun.”

“Thanks, Aisha.” Baekhyun stroked his thumb over Kyungsoo’s knuckles, soothing. It was a gesture that didn’t escape the room, and Kyungsoo met Jongdae’s eyes. They were serious.

Suddenly, the tension broke when Seungwan gushed: “You guys are so cute.”

“You know this morning they were all over each other,” Baekhyun’s aunt said, grinning.

“Scandalous,” Seungwan joked.

Awkward atmosphere gone, Kyungsoo felt comfortable enough to speak. He coughed, and said, “we weren’t doing anything.”

“There was some kissing,” Baekhyun contributed. He gave Kyungsoo a cheeky smile and Kyungsoo adjusted his glasses before taking a sip of his drink.

“He can’t even deny it,” said Minho, amused. “How did you guys meet again? You’re the literal definition of Baekhyun’s type.”

Kyungsoo smiled. “Am I? Baekhyun never said that.”

“He said it to me.” Jongdae rolled his eyes, giving Kyungsoo a mischievous look. “He kept telling me about the cute artist at the coffee shop…”

“Shut up, Jongdae.” Baekhyun flushed, and Kyungsoo found the look endearing. They’d discussed this earlier, how they’d met, but these extra details were purely Jongdae’s gift of imagination. Kyungsoo made a mental note to ask him if he was interested in joining the acting company.

“No, keep going Jongdae. You’re making me curious~” they looked at each other and laughed, and Baekhyun pulled his hand from Kyungsoo’s pouting.

Aisha looked at the three of them and gave a small smile. Kyungsoo had noticed that she tended to be shy and withdrawn, and for some reason it made him like her more than his other cousins (well, her and Seungwan, because Seungwan was just naturally comfortable.) Aisha said, “so you guys met at a coffee shop? That sounds like something in the movies.”

“It kind of was,” Kyungsoo said. He scratched the back of his head, sheepishly. “Baekhyun was bringing me my drink and--”

“He _works_ at the coffee shop?” Seok’s voice was incredulous.

Kyungsoo pushed down the urge to snap at him. Baekhyun’s hand was still on his, warm, a steady reminder that interference wasn’t what he wanted. Kyungsoo respected that preference and continued, evenly: “He works there and he plays for the customers. Anyway, he was bringing me my drink and spilled it all over my shirt--”

“I’m sorry,” Baekhyun offered.

“I told you I forgive you already,” Kyungsoo teased. “But I’m just saying, if it had been on my sketchbook I think that would have been the end of our interactions.”

“No way. You could never resist me.”

“He ended up giving me another drink on the house and played the piano and I was kind of gone from there,” Kyungsoo continued, ignoring Baekhyun. “After that, we went on a couple of dates and the rest is history.”

“Wow,” Minho said, impressed. “That’s the most cliche meeting I ever heard, but it is pretty cute.”

“You said you’re dating someone, right?” Kyungsoo asked him. “Why isn’t she here?”

And thus the conversation turned to Minho and his girlfriend, who was studying abroad and apparently wouldn’t be back until the end of her internship. Kyungsoo found it entertaining, the trading stories, and he felt like he wouldn’t mind doing this for the next two weeks. He actually liked Baekhyun’s family. At least, everyone except for Seok.

Kyungsoo didn’t believe in prying when he didn’t have to. He was only here to be as involved as his job entailed, nothing more. If there was information Baekhyun hadn’t included in his files, then Kyungsoo didn’t need to know it.

He wouldn’t ask. But he would wonder.

When the two of them left the table to sleep early, he heard Seok say behind him, “what is he? Ten?”

“Ignore him,” Baekhyun said quietly, bottle of pills in hand. Kyungsoo didn’t say anything, didn’t even nod. When they got into the bedroom, he thought to say, _what an asshole._

It wasn’t his business.

“I’ll take the side near the window this time,” Baekhyun said. “You were freezing.”

“It’s fine as long as you’re there.”

“Is-is that supposed to be cute? Because it is.”

“I meant that you hugging me made it warm, but if it’s cute I can’t help it I guess.”

Baekhyun laughed, then looked at Kyungsoo with eyes that shone with--Kyungsoo was imagining it. Adoration? “Is it weird that I already feel really comfortable with you?”

“I’m just that good.” Kyungsoo let Baekhyun drag him into bed.

“So if you want me to hug you, are you saying that I’ve been designated the role of big spoon?”

His voice was teasing behind him, and Kyungsoo gave the tone right back. “I think the real question here is whether you have a problem with that.”

“No,” Baekhyun said. He had his face at the back of Kyungsoo’s neck, and Kyungsoo felt his lips turn in a smile against his skin. “No problem at all.”

Kyungsoo felt something in him warm and he lowered himself under the covers, feeling undeniably soft. This. This was dangerous. It was a familiar feeling, and it wasn’t like it was surprising. It was natural to feel attached. They were actors, but they’re human. Still, this was the fastest Kyungsoo has ever had to remind himself this was a client, not someone he could actually end up with. Feelings mix in situations like these. Kyungsoo was good at making people feel comfortable. Even if Baekhyun felt anything more… even if Baekhyun wasn’t just taking advantage of Kyungsoo’s role of “boyfriend,” it could just be a result of Kyungsoo’s acting.

Right, acting. All of this was him acting… but he was never good at lying to himself. Of course a part of him was attracted to Baekhyun. How could he not be, what with Baekhyun’s seemingly perfect compatibility with him? And didn’t he always say it himself? He chose roles he could fall into easily. It was okay. This was normal. He was a professional. What made him a professional, he told himself, was his ability to extricate himself from his feelings once everything was done.

He’d learned his lesson, and he wouldn’t learn it again.

Take, then leave. A short dose of companionship before he returned to loneliness, only for him to do it all over again in the next job. It was enough. It was always enough.

Kyungsoo felt sure of himself, then. He’d done this before. “Good night,” he said.

Baekhyun was quiet. He’d already fallen asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm debating changing the title, because it feels weird to me. Do you guys feel like it's weird? Any suggestions on what to change it to? Helppp


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am alive! This chapter was somewhat of a challenge to complete. While I was writing it I was listening to, like, three different songs on repeat (Miley Cyrus Slide Away, Taylor Swift Lovely, and Ariana Grande Imagine.) I've no idea why but I've been obsessed with these songs (plus a couple other Ariana songs i/e Moonlight, Honeymoon Avenue.) Anyway they're gorgeous and they fueled this chapter so if you haven't yet, give them a listen!

The storm lasted for the majority of their stay, and Kyungsoo thought it was the world’s way of forcing him and Baekhyun together. Eventually, board games and discussions lost their fun, and everyone was pretty much left to their own devices. The parents talked in the living room, the cousins sat around on their phones, Jongdae slept in his room, and Kyungsoo and Baekhyun stayed in theirs, chatting.

By Saturday they’d made a habit of forgoing breakfast to stay in bed and talk. Baekhyun would wake up, take his medicine, then settle in again, and they would strike up a conversation about anything and everything: future plans and pets, fears and dreams, stories and jokes. Everything was so easy, somehow. Baekhyun made things simpler.

And then he had an attack.

Sunday morning, Kyungsoo woke up without Baekhyun’s warmth. When he turned over in bed, he found Baekhyun sitting up, back against the headboard, earbuds in. His eyes were closed.

Instantly, Kyungsoo was alert. He got up. From the movement, Baekhyun opened his eyes and looked at him. “Morning,” Baekhyun said. He took out one earbud, giving him a smile. When Kyungsoo did nothing but stare at him, he said, “I’m just waiting.”

Kyungsoo’s voice was soft, worried. “Waiting for what?”

“I can’t see out of my right eye,” he said easily, almost ignoring Kyungsoo’s question. Then he said, “I’m going to have a migraine.”

The fact that Baekhyun was so casual about this made Kyungsoo feel even more troubled. He got up, Baekhyun watching him, and took the extra blanket to hang in front of the window, covering it. Then he went out and got a glass of water (saying good morning to everyone on the way,) and returned to Baekhyun lying in the bed, curled up on his side.

Gently, Kyungsoo set the cup on the nightstand before carefully, carefully sitting at the edge of the bed. “Baby,” he said in the softest voice he could muster. “What can I do to help you?”

He would leave if Baekhyun told him to leave. He would stay if Baekhyun told him to stay. Baekhyun said nothing. Instead, he reached for Kyungsoo’s hand and brought it to his temple, and Kyungsoo knew right away to put pressure there. “Tell me if it’s too much,” he said. Baekhyun kept his eyes closed, saying nothing. 

They stayed there for a while in the dark, unmoving. Somewhere in between Kyungsoo got up to get the cold compress he’d brought in his bag, and when the pain became so bad that Baekhyun started crying, Kyungsoo held it to his head. Whimpering, Baekhyun clutched Kyungsoo’s hand like a lifeline. Even though all Kyungsoo wanted to do was run his hand through Baekhyun’s hair, Kyungsoo did his best not to move. He’d read that movement could make the pain worse.

It was a long period of silence, with Baekhyun’s sobs filling the room in waves. After a while, Baekhyun quieted. His breathing fell into an even rhythm. He was asleep.

“Thank god,” Kyungsoo whispered, sighing with relief. He smoothed a hand over Baekhyun’s hair. Then, almost involuntarily, he leaned down and pressed a kiss to Baekhyun’s forehead, feather-light.

The familiarity of the movement scared him. It was so natural to do this, even though Baekhyun was asleep and it was just the two of them. He looked at Baekhyun’s sleeping face in the dark, the way his hair fell over his eyes, how his lips were frozen in a small frown that Kyungsoo just wanted to wipe away. Suddenly, Kyungsoo felt tired. He didn’t want to wake Baekhyun up, so he slid down to the floor, back against the bed frame. He brought his knees to his chest and leaned his head into his arms, closing his eyes.

He didn’t realize he’d fallen asleep until he woke up again. Baekhyun was knelt beside him, putting a blanket around his shoulders. When Kyungsoo shifted and looked up blearily, Baekhyun gave him a small smile. “Hey,” he said.

“Baekhyun.” Kyungsoo frowned. He still felt hazy, still not quite out of his dream. He touched the side of Baekhyun’s face, managing, “still hurt?”

“No, not anymore.” Baekhyun leaned against Kyungsoo’s palm. His eyes were warm. “Thank you.”

“I like you,” Kyungsoo said. He was uncharacteristically light-headed. Nothing was making sense.

Baekhyun answered, “I know.”

Kyungsoo wondered if there was anything more to that. It was such a simple answer. So unsatisfying.

“What else?” Kyungsoo asked. “You know, but what else?”

_I’m sorry._

Kyungsoo woke up again.

This time he was leaning to the side, head resting on the nightstand and back against the bed. There was a comforter around him, but to his disappointment Baekhyun was nowhere to be seen. The room was dark. Kyungsoo had the feeling that it was late in the afternoon, and his suspicions were confirmed when he heard the sound of dishes clinking along with laughter. It was already dinner time. Kyungsoo felt awake, but for some reason he didn’t feel like eating.

He should go out, anyway. It looked bad to stay in the bedroom, and that would reflect in Baekhyun’s image--his boyfriend should be involved, not holed up. Kyungsoo moved to get up, but then the door opened.

“Oh, hey. You’re up.” Baekhyun gave him that smile of his, reassuringly genuine. “Morning. Are you hungry? I just finished eating, but you can go out if you want.”

With Baekhyun here, Kyungsoo felt all motivation to leave the room escape him. “I’m not really hungry,” he said.

Baekhyun nodded, then paused, examining Kyungsoo’s expression. “Everything okay?”

Kyungsoo ignored the question. “Does anything still hurt?”

“No, this was a nice one.” A nice one. Kyungsoo looked at him skeptically. “I promise I’m fine.”

“Okay,” Kyungsoo said reluctantly. He rubbed his hand over his face, sighing.

“I’m sorry,” Baekhyun offered. Kyungsoo didn’t know what he was apologizing for.

“Why?”

“I didn’t mean to worry you. Or make you stay the whole time. I don’t know. Plus, you look tired and… I don’t know. I’m sorry if I woke you up, too.”

“You were just putting a blanket on me,” Kyungsoo mumbled, and Baekhyun tilted his head.

“I woke you up when I did that? You didn’t look awake.”

Oh. So his suspicions were correct. He had been dreaming that. “Nevermind,” he said. “I guess it wasn’t real.”

There was a strange expression on Baekhyun’s face, but he couldn’t put a finger on it because Baekhyun was already turning. “I’m going to go brush my teeth.”

“I should, too.”

Baekhyun held the door open for him and they went across the hall to the bathroom. “You really aren’t eating?”

“Yeah.” Kyungsoo felt hungry, suddenly. But he was too lethargic to be decent. The two of them got ready for bed then made it back to the room and settled in.

Getting up and walking around and brushing his teeth had woken Kyungsoo up, and now in a twisted sort of irony Kyungsoo couldn’t fall back asleep. Baekhyun snuggled up behind him, and Kyungsoo stared at the door. He thought about his dream.

Weird, how real it had felt. And weird, how right it had felt to say what he’d said. But it wasn’t at that point. He wasn’t at that point. “I like you” was a phrase he usually reserved for when he was sure. He wasn’t sure. Definitely far from it.

This was the bad part of being an actor, on an assignment like this. None of it was real, no matter how desperately Kyungsoo wanted it to be. Usually, he was on the other end of this pain… his clients didn’t know where the boundary existed, forgetting that he was just an actor fulfilling his role. But sometimes he was the one dragged in, the one wanting the assignment to last past its deadline. The last time he’d let himself fall into desire, Kyungsoo had forgotten one important detail of his job: he might have been paid to be the actor, but he wasn’t the only one acting.

Kyungsoo turned over to face Baekhyun, and Baekhyun opened his eyes. It looked like he had been drifting off. 

“Sorry,” Kyungsoo said quietly. Baekhyun blinked back at him.

“What is it?”

Kyungsoo bit his lip, thinking of what to say. It was such an unnatural feeling, this uncertainty. Finally he settled on saying, “I can’t sleep.”

“Aw, baby.” Baekhyun pulled the pet name out of nowhere as he pulled Kyungsoo closer to him. “Is it because you slept all day?”

“Yeah…” Kyungsoo leaned his head on Baekhyun’s chest. “You’re getting to be really comfortable.”

“Hm?”

“I mean, you called me ‘baby.’ And I don’t know. You just seem more comfortable with this, now.”

“What, is this not something you see often?”

Baekhyun was right. This wasn’t anything too new. Kyungsoo wasn’t even sure why he’d brought it up. “Nevermind. Just forget I said anything.”

“No, it’s… okay, well. If you’re curious, it’s because I want to enjoy it while it lasts, I guess.” There was a moment’s pause, and Kyungsoo almost asked, _enjoy what while it lasts?_, but Baekhyun spoke first. “How is it like with other people?”

His own question was still on his mind, but Kyungsoo moved on. “The same,” Kyungsoo answered truthfully. His arm, which had been positioned on Baekhyun’s stomach, moved up to play with Baekhyun’s hair. “They start off a bit apprehensive, mostly because they aren’t familiar with this. A lot of the time they hired me to fool other people, so it’s strange for them. But if the contract goes for long enough, they eventually get comfortable and even enjoy it.”

Baekhyun was quiet for a moment. “Your job is really interesting. There are so many questions I have about it.”

“Lucky for you I can’t sleep. What questions do you have?”

“For one,” Baekhyun started, “if not for fooling other people, why would people hire you to pretend to be their boyfriend?”

“Why would anyone? They’re lonely.”

“And you’re just okay with that?”

Kyungsoo frowned, his fingers pausing their distracted exploration of Baekhyun’s hair. “I don’t get what you’re asking.”

“I mean… I don’t know. You’re pretending to be their boyfriend because they’re lonely. Don’t you feel weird, faking it like that?”

“As long as I’m getting paid,” Kyungsoo said. Then, after a beat: “I’m kidding. Kind of. It’s a job. If I had a problem with it, I would have just become an editor like I originally planned on being. And I don’t judge them for hiring me to be with them because they’re lonely. I’m not there to judge, I’m there to perform.”

“You make it sound both heartless and humanitarian,” Baekhyun mused.

“It’s a delicate balance.”

“Do you ever… you know.”

“Ever what?”

“Ever fall for your own act.” The bluntness of the statement startled Kyungsoo, and when he met Baekhyun’s eyes they were serious. 

He knew what Baekhyun was asking. Of course he did. But instead of answering, he feigned ignorance. “What do you mean by ‘fall for my own act?’’

That focused gaze searched his confused one, and then the intensity was gone and it was just Baekhyun again, shaking his head. “Nevermind. Your reaction is a good enough answer.”

Kyungsoo didn’t know why, but suddenly he was irritated. “I don’t know what you’re assuming, but whatever you’re implying is wrong. I was confused about what you were saying because you were being unnecessarily vague.”

“And you’re getting unnecessarily defensive,” Baekhyun commented. His gaze was one of interested curiosity, that detached look that accompanied people who had the confidence of knowledge on their side. The flip of their personalities only made Kyungsoo feel even more off-kilter--he was supposed to be the calm, level-headed one, not whatever he was now. He wished Baekhyun would stop looking at him like that. Like he knew.

Kyungsoo avoided his eyes. It took him a moment, but he swallowed his emotions and said, “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to lash out.” I don’t know what came over me, he would have said, but that would just be an excuse.

“People get angry when they’re scared,” Baekhyun said. “At least, that’s what someone told me once.”

Kyungsoo dreaded where this was going.

“What are you scared of, Kyungsoo?”  
.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was a lot of debate as to where to go for this chapter... I hope it's alright :')
> 
> Thank you for reading, guys. I love reading the comments and seeing the kudos--I love you <3  
Until next time!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We've reached the end of this lovely AU. Don't get me wrong--we're definitely revisiting this AU in every different way imaginable (I love love love this trope) but for now this is the last chapter. Also, pacing will forever be the death of me so. Hey, this is all towards improvement, right? Thank you for sticking around. I love you <3
> 
> Oh, and... a bit of experimentation towards the end. Sue me I just couldn't resist xd

They arrived at the beach on Tuesday.

Kyungsoo performed as he always did, confident and comfortable, barely blinking an eye at Baekhyun’s responses that, to him, seemed to be getting more and more hostile. Except it wasn’t hostile in the sense of being mean. Rather it was hostile in the sense that Baekhyun was becoming increasingly confident in his reactions, teasing Kyungsoo and being overly affectionate. It all felt pointed somehow, like Baekhyun was trying to send him some twisted message that Kyungsoo just wasn’t getting.

It seemed like this: You’re pretending, but I know. It isn’t an act anymore. Admit it. 

Admit it.

Kyungsoo was terrified.

_What are you afraid of?_

_I’m afraid of being wrong._

When it was just the two of them, Kyungsoo felt the weight of that fear even heavier. With every gesture and word in private, Kyungsoo was--brick by brick--pulled apart. It was in the mornings and nights that Kyungsoo felt his facade slip, those times when they were alone together. It was becoming increasingly unbearable to act.

The tension wasn’t just between the two of them, either. As the days crept closer and closer to the end of the vacation, Seok and Baekhyun grew more and more unfriendly to each other. It came to the point where, one dinner, Kyungsoo actually spoke up.

“What is your problem?”

Blame it on the change of atmosphere. Blame it on Baekhyun’s constant barrage of disconcerting affection. But don’t blame it on the fact that he was losing control of himself.

“Does it seem like there’s a problem?” Seok feigned innocence, and Kyungsoo felt Baekhyun touch his leg underneath the table, a warning.

He ignored it. “You’re constantly attacking Baekhyun about every little thing. It’s like an obsession.”

“Kyungsoo, it’s alright.” Baekhyun was as calm as he always was in situations like these, and it only fueled Kyungsoo’s irrational anger.

“How is it alright? He’s so hostile.”

“Babe.”

“Wow, what a great boyfriend,” Seok mocked. “Protecting our baby Baek~”

Across the table, Jongdae’s eyes narrowed. “He’s right. You really do have a problem.”

“Can we all calm down?” Minho asked, and Baekhyun grabbed Kyungsoo’s hand.

“Yeah, let’s do that. I think maybe Kyungsoo and I will head to bed, now. Thank you for the food.”

Kyungsoo wanted to protest, but this was a clear message to shut up. He nodded respectfully to the adults then followed Baekhyun downstairs to their room.

The walk there was silent. They stopped by the kitchen and Kyungsoo watched him fill up a glass to take to bed. When they got there, Baekhyun sorted out his pills while Kyungsoo sat on the mattress, feeling like a kid about to get a lecture.

As expected, after Baekhyun took his medicine, he turned and frowned at Kyungsoo. “That wasn’t like you.”

Kyungsoo stayed quiet, avoiding his eyes.

“What’s wrong?”

What’s wrong? Kyungsoo looked up incredulously. “He’s so… I don’t understand. You have so much patience and I don’t see why.”

Baekhyun pondered that for a moment. “Well…”

“He clearly has something against you. I don’t get it.”

“I know he does.” Baekhyun sat on the floor in front of Kyungsoo, legs crossed. “He and I have some… history, I guess. But it’s in the past. I don’t care anymore.”

“It isn’t in the past if he’s still attacking you about it.”

“Baby, you really don’t need to worry about this. I promise you it’s fine. The vacation is almost over, and then I probably won’t see him again for another couple of years.”

“So you’ll just let him walk all over you until he leaves?”

Baekhyun laughed, even though none of this felt funny. “He’s been doing that for a while, since my migraines started.”

Kyungsoo stared at him, so Baekhyun continued. “We used to be rivals, I guess. Or at least that’s how he saw it. Since we’re both pianists and we both started around the same time. I guess he thought I was better than him or something, and he wanted to beat me, but at some point I just kind of gave up. My migraines started when I was in conservatory. I was supposed to play professionally.”

“Eventually, it got so bad that I couldn’t handle it anymore. I quit conservatory and got a part-time job and kind of gave up. People kept telling me I was probably just tired, or it was just a headache, or I was being lazy and looking for excuses, and I don’t know. It was hard. It wasn’t until I went to a specialist that I learned I had chronic migraines. I guess Seok just believed I was quitting for no reason, or something, and got personally offended. Who knows?”

“I was stuck in depression for a while after that, but I ended up getting a therapist and it really helped. At this point… I’ve kind of learned to let it go. Seok being such an asshole, I mean.”

At that last line, Baekhyun grinned. Then his expression softened. “So I’m over it. I’m just glad I’m handling things better, and I’m happy where I’m at right now. Although… well, okay. To be fair, I did hire you to show off to them, but that was it, I swear.”

Kyungsoo didn’t know what to say. He bit his lip, looked at Baekhyun’s candid expression. Then he said, “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be.” Baekhyun scooted up to him, and took his hands. “You were just looking out for me. Which I appreciate, by the way. But… what has you so worked up? You’ve kind of been like this ever since I had that episode last week…”

Kyungsoo shook his head. “It’s not that. I’m sorry. It has nothing to do with your migraines. I’m just…”

He trailed off. Baekhyun frowned and tilted his head, leaning back so he could look up at him. “You know you can tell me anything, right?”

Kyungsoo laughed, but it was a bitter sound. “It’s only been two weeks.”

Baekhyun stood up abruptly, released his hands. “Yeah. You’re right. Sorry for suggesting that maybe not all of this had been fake.”

He was turning away, and Kyungsoo was confused. He felt like maybe Baekhyun was angry at him, and that was unbearable.

He said, “what do you mean?”

“Again with the pretending.”

“I’m not pretending, I’m--”

“You’re what?” Baekhyun turned around again, and there wasn’t a hint of humor in his expression. “You’re so… so… ugh! Forget it. I don’t know what’s real and what’s not anymore. Could I even consider us friends, or is everything just an act?”

Kyungsoo softened. “Baekhyun… of course we’re friends.”

“So where does it end, then? Where does the role start?”

He didn’t have an answer for that. He didn’t know. 

“What are you scared of?”

“What?”

Baekhyun’s eyes didn’t move from his. “I asked you that, and you never answered.”

“I told you. Before that. I told you I was afraid of being wrong.”

“And assuming things.”

Kyungsoo looked away. Please stop, he thought. _Stop trying to figure me out._

“I’ll make things easier for you, then.” The tone of his voice forced Kyungsoo to look back. Challenging, determined. Underneath, scared. His eyes betrayed nothing, but then he said, “I like you,” and Kyungsoo felt like the floor had been swept from under him. 

“I-”

“I heard you. You were asleep, and I was putting the blanket on you and you woke up and said it.” Oh. That was what he meant. The rush of disappointment was painful. Kyungsoo didn’t want to listen anymore. “After that you started to pull away and it was so confusing to me. I mean, you confessed and then all of a sudden you couldn’t talk to me anymore unless it was in front of other people. So… maybe you were acting that time, too. Or something. And you didn’t mean it.”

Kyungsoo breathed in relief. He opened his mouth to agree, but Baekhyun pushed forward. “Honestly, either way I feel like I would hate to just not do anything. And I thought maybe you were just being like this because you didn’t want to assume that maybe I liked you too, and that’s why… well, you don’t have to assume anymore, if you were. I like you. And yeah, it has been two weeks. Maybe it won’t work in the long run. We don’t have to profess our undying love to each other but… fuck, I don’t know. Do you even like me back?”

“I…” Kyungsoo was at loss for words. “Yeah,” he finally admitted. “I do. I like you. A lot.”

Baekhyun searched his expression, not believing him for a moment. But whatever he found there was enough, and the smile that broke across his face made Kyungsoo’s heart clench. “Really?”

“It’s kind of hard not to.”

Baekhyun laughed and threw himself at Kyungsoo, tipping him backwards. They fell on the bed, Baekhyun on top of him, arms around his neck. For a moment they stayed like that, quiet, Baekhyun’s breath against Kyungsoo’s neck, warm.

And then Baekhyun pressed his face into Kyungsoo’s skin, hugging him tighter. “I don’t trust you,” Baekhyun whispered. “If you’re lying to me… if you’re acting right now… I’m nervous. But I think it’s worth it to try believing you.”

Kyungsoo recognized that fear. To want to give everything, but to be scared of being wrong. To be scared of having everything taken away.

He said, “what can I do to prove it to you?”

And Baekhyun pulled away then, hovering above him with eyes that wandered all over, a challenge. In the softest voice Kyungsoo had ever heard he ordered, “kiss me.”

_Kiss me._ Kyungsoo was intoxicated by the sound. He moved, expecting Baekhyun to meet him, but found that he had to lean on his forearm to reach him instead.

What a power move. Making Kyungsoo come to him, teasing him with that gaze. But Kyungsoo pressed his lips against Baekhyun’s and Kyungsoo didn’t care anymore.

It started slow. Just Kyungsoo, kissing softly, gently. Then Baekhyun responded hungrily, and Kyungsoo couldn’t think of anything as Baekhyun pressed him into the mattress, fingers working their way through Kyungsoo’s hair.

More. Kyungsoo was greedy for more. Parting for a moment, Kyungsoo let Baekhyun pull off his shirt, his breathing harsh. “Baek,” he gasped when he felt Baekhyun’s lips on his collarbone, hot to the touch.

“Mm?”

“This-” his own voice interrupted him as Baekhyun moved down, and he flushed with embarrassment. He managed, “this better not be a dream.”

The laugh that came in response did something to his stomach, all butterflies and--maybe--heat, and it didn’t help that Baekhyun was up against him, fully-clothed but entirely desirable. When Baekhyun came up again to kiss him, Kyungsoo couldn’t help the sound that escaped his throat. Want. Kyungsoo had never felt more want in his life, this all-consuming drug that was the man on top of him, kissing him. He was drunk on the taste.

They spent the night like that, pressed together on the mattress, and at the end of it all they settled in each other’s warmth under the covers, legs tangled. Kyungsoo had his face buried against Baekhyun’s chest. He was dozing off, and was almost asleep when Baekhyun said his name.

“Yeah?” he asked sleepily. 

“Are you awake?”

Kyungsoo laughed. “Does it sound like I’m not?”

“I can’t tell anymore. What’s one plus one?”

“Three.” Pause. “Kidding. Two. What is it?”

Baekhyun shifted a bit, and Kyungsoo felt his lips turn to a frown where it was pressed into his hair. “You’re going to make fun of me.”

“I won’t.”

“Promise?”

“Why, is it that bad?”

“It just might be a stupid question.” Kyungsoo stayed silent, so Baekhyun sighed and gave in. When he spoke, his voice came out shy and self-conscious. “Will you be my boyfriend?”

God, Baekhyun would be the death of him. Kyungsoo smiled, heart full, and answered, “yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End.
> 
> For now <3 I had a lot planned for this AU but in the end simple seemed right. There are some things I never got to address, but that may have to be for the future. I may share some other versions in time, but for now this is it. Comments and Kudos give me life. Thank you for all of your support, all the time no matter what weird thing I produce haha. It means a lot. Until next time!


End file.
